


Sitten ilma seisahtui

by Neriah



Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Putous, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Licking, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Touching, Twincest
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriah/pseuds/Neriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He katsoivat toisiaan kauemmin kuin aika oli ollut, vähemmän kuin silmänräpäyksen ja ilma seisahtui siihen, täytti hiljaisuuden huminalla korvissa sydämen lyödessä ylimääräisen lyönnin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitten ilma seisahtui

Armi katsoi sisartaan, jonka silmät olivat samanlaiset hänen omiensa kanssa - mutta joista puuttui se epäröinti joka hänen omiaan varjosti. Epävarmuuden tilalla oli puntaroiva kurtistus.

Alina nosti kätensä vaaleiden hiustensa peittämälle ohimolle ja vei hiuksiaan korvan taakse mietteliäästi, uteliaisuuden silti kimmeltäessä silmänurkalla. Alinan käsi haparoi, mutta löysi kaksosen leuansyrjän jota pitkin sormet unohtuivat viettämään. Armi säpsähti kosketuksesta kuin lukemattomat sähköimpulssit olisivat yrittäneet saada häntä vetäytymään sisarensa kosketuksesta, mutta kuin hän olisi yrittänyt alitajuisesti vastustaa niitä kaikin voimin. Oli kuin hänen kehonsa olisi tiennyt mitä tehdä, mutta jota vastaan hän itse halusi taistella.

He katsoivat toisiaan kauemmin kuin aika oli ollut, vähemmän kuin silmänräpäyksen ja ilma seisahtui siihen, täytti hiljaisuuden huminalla korvissa sydämen lyödessä ylimääräisen lyönnin.

Vaalean sisaren huulille etsiytyi kokeileva hymy.

Armin tummanruskeasta polkasta oli karannut yksi kihara kutittelemaan hänen poskeaan. Alina pysähtyi ja pyyhkäisi kiharan valkealta poskelta, vaikka tunsi sormenpäissään nipistelyä joka tuntui kielivän naisen tekevän jotain sellaista, joka pitäisi jättää kaikissa oloissa tekemättä. Armin hengitys oli sirpaleista ja kylmä kiipi hänen niskaansa, kun sisar ei pysäyttänytkään kätensä matkaa vaan antoi sen jatkaa alas kaulalle asti kunnes se saavutti solisluun.

Alina nosti katseensa varovasti sisareensa, ja laski sen pian kätensä tietämille. Hän antoi kätensä tunnustella kaulan paperia ohuempaa ihoa, ja kuuli pian sisarensa hengityksen muuttuvan raskaammaksi. Ilmavirta hyväili hänen kaulaansa ja nosti iholle vilunväreitä ja kuumia aaltoja, vuorotellen kuin valon ja varjon vaihtelu. Armi yritti tarkentaa katsettaan sisarensa tekemisiin, mutta hän näki vain veren sykkivän näkökenttänsä rajoilla ja sisarensa vaaleat hiukset kun tämä laskeutui avaamaan Armin paidannappeja.

Alina avasi Armin paidan tarkoin ottein kuin voisi vahingossa rikkoa hänet. Alinan eteen avautui sisaren kaksi pyöreää, pientä rintaa, ja jossain Alinan rumpalisydämen takana tuntui lintu lepattelevan siipiään. Alina nosti katseensa juuri ennen kuin painoi huulensa Armin rinnannipukalle, ja näki kuinka tämän silmät sulkeutuivat odotuksesta joka koitti peittää syyllisyydentunteen alleen.

Nainen hipoi rintaa huulillaan ja vietti kovettunutta nänniä huultensa välissä. Alina kuuli yläpuoleltaan juuri ja juuri erottuvan huokaisun, jonka olisi voinut tulkita vain hengitykseksi. Armi tunsi värähtelevänsä hallitsemattomasti ja puristi kouristuksenomaisesti sohvan reunaa. Sitten hän vei kätensä sisarensa päälaelle ja upotti sormensa tämän kesähiuksiin. Armin vartaloa vavahdutteli sarja pieniä sähköiskuja, kun Alina imaisi terävästi vasenta nänniä. Armin jalkoväli tuntui kuumenevan.

Alina, sisarista nuorempi, nuolaisi rintaa vielä kerran ennen kuin imaisi toista nänniä - ja jokaisella kielen liikkeellä hän sai Armin säpsähtämään kovemmin. Alina laski kätensä sisarensa vyötäisille ja avasi tämän farkut - yksi, kaksi ja vetoketju. Vaikka Armi saattoi sättiä itseään, hänen mielessään ei sillä hetkellä ollut moitteille tilaa: siihen hetkeen mahtui vain Alina ja hänen kätensä. Pikkusisko valuttikin kätensä joutuisasti pitkin farkkujen alta paljastuvaa ihoa alemmas, alemmas reisiä, pohkeita, kunnes oli saanut farkut kokonaan pois tieltä. Armin lantionseudun iho oli kauttaaltaan kuin kipinöiden jäljiltä, ja Alina tuntui saavan kätensä takaisin tämän lanteille liian hitaasti. Armi työnsi itseään lähemmäs sohvan reunaa ajattelematta sen enempää.

Alina istuutui lattialle polvilleen ja hivuttautui lähemmäs vihreää kangassohvaa. Hän vietti käsiään reisiä ylös, alas, ja vieraili välillä sisäreiden tuntumassa saaden sisarensa näön pettämään. Hänen sormensa viilettivät pian pitkin valkoisten alushousujen kaulusta ja lähettivät lukemattomia viestejä Armin tajuntaan peittäen hänen ajatuksissaan mellastavat äänet, jotka hokivat mayday. Pian Armi tunsi kuinka hänen viimeinenkin vaatekappaleensa riisuttiin kärsimättömästi ja hylättiin hänen nilkkoihinsa.

Alushousujen alla oli Armin siisti, hieman huolimattomasti ajeltu tummanruskea karvoitus. Alina tunsi sen huumaavan tuoksun nenässään. Hän pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi tutkailemaan sisarensa kasvoja: sydämen tiheän sykkeen ja halun utuun sävyttyneet, punaiset posket ja raskas, huokaileva hengitys viehättivät Alinaa niin, ettei hän hetkeen saanut silmiään irti näystä. Armin vartalon vaativa sävähdys kuitenkin muistutti tätä, ja nainen laski kasvonsa Armin jalkoväliin.

Vartaloa lävistivät lukemattomat värähdykset kun Alina painoi kielensä Armin häpyhuulia vasten. Kieli pyöräytti itseään kerran klitoriksen ympäri ja palasi sitten hieman alemmas, kun Alina totutteli makeaan, happamaan makuun. Armi nojasi sohvaan selkä kaarelle jännittyneenä ja puristi toista käsinojaa. Hän laski toisen kätensä taas Alinan pään päälle, ja rytmitti sisarensa liikkeitä.

Alinan kieli tuntui uskomattomalta. Armin silmissä säkenöi eikä hän turhaan yrittänyt pitää niitä auki - seuraava kielen veto vain sulkisi ne taas. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen sisarensa huulet hivelivät hänen klitoristaan ja kuinka tämän kieli vaelteli reittejään, häntä vieden ja pyörryksiin tanssittaen. Armin hiukset olivat jo sekaisin ja hänen otsallaan kiilteli hiki. Alina kiihdytti kielensä tahtia hiukan ja nosti sormensa koskettelemaan, tutkimaan. Alinan tuntiessa Armin värähtelyn käsittelyssään hän työnsi sormen lopulta kokonaan sisarensa sisään, ja kuuli syvän, nautinnolla valellun huokaisun. Alina veti kielellään pitkiä vetoja jotka huipentuivat klitoriksen nuolaisuun. Nainen painoi huulensa toisen häpyhuulia vasten, imaisi, suuteli. Hän kurotti kätensä Armin rinnalle ja otti nännin sormiensa väliin. Hän hieroi ja nipisti, ja maistoi kuinka hänen liikkeensä saivat Armin kostumaan enemmän.

Armi liikutteli lantiotaan edestakas saadakseen Alinaan vauhtia. Alina työnsi toisenkin sormensa Armin sisään ja hieroi kämmenellään klitorista. Armi ratsasti sisarensa kädellä, eikä se silloin tuntunut yhtään väärältä.

Armi tihensi tahtiaan ja Alina nautti äänistä joita sai sisarestaan. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän voisi näin pyyhkäistä siskon mielestä kaiken muun ja saada hänet vain itselleen. Alina painoi klitorista aavistuksen kovempaa ja pyöritteli kämmentään kun Armi nai hänen sormiaan.

Sitten Armi tuli. Hän tuli koko sirolla vartalollaan: hänen sormensa pyrkivät sohvakankaan läpi ja hänen selkänsä nousi kaarelle. Naisen reidet jännittyivät ja Alinan sormien ympärillä tuntui kiivas sykintä. Armin silmät olivat tiukasti kiinni kun hänen selkänsä laskeutui hitaasti kaareltaan takaisin sohvalle. Alina veti sormensa varovasti sisarensa sisältä ja silitti tämän poskea, kun sisko ei halunnut avata silmiään ja palata siihen mitä kutsuttiin normaaliksi.


End file.
